the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sometime Around Midnight (Part Two)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Sometime Around Midnight (Part Two) 9 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 2 years ago (( Insert clever description here. Same rules as the last time apply for new and recurring participants~ )) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Quiet footsteps. A pause. ... Silence. Whoever was near was either shocked into silence, or wise enough to choose it. It was rather unlikely they were any sort of charmed, really. He weighed his options against pathways unseen. They could run and hide away, keeping the knowledge to themselves, they could do the same and share this with the authorities (and while he had no concerns about evidence or his reputation, the Society had enough problems without rumors of a cannibal running amok), they could confront him... In the end, he flipped a coin, safely behind his mind's eye. In the end, did the logistics and technicalities of that actually matter? In the end, he didn't turn around. He wanted to see what would happen. Shhnk, shhnk, shhnk. The carving knife's smile gleamed with each hungry swipe downward. chatterghosts )) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Oliver wasted no time in skittering away, down the dark hallways and up the stairs. The gravity of the situation was not lost on him—had Richard seen him? Was he just letting him go so that he could...handle this at a later date? What about Elias? Had he been watching, too? He locked his door as he came across it, taking a moment or so to compose himself once inside. But his nerves didn’t settle—there were too many questions, not enough answers. What now? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 2 years ago He had not seen, but he had heard. He would handle things later, if the need arose. He had no need for either of those thoughts, however, as he was not aware of Oliver's panicked internal questions. Had he seen fit to ask Richard some of them, perhaps they may have been answered. In all actuality, it was most likely for the worst kind of best that they hadn't traded words. He wouldn't have known what to say. Time passed with the sounds of knives striking flesh and bone and the crinkle of wax paper. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Tairais: Richard caught Hela as she fell, and held her until her world became enshrouded in darkness. When at last she lay still and quietly breathing, he hefted her onto his shoulder. His knees creaked softly with the added weight, but held steady nonetheless. For a moment, a flicker of something approaching sympathy and guilt twisted its way into his stomach- the panic in her eyes went beyond a fear of him, into a world he knew with being restrained, into a world filled with wires and tubes. Still, he would not be taken from this place. Time passed like smears of color and light against an autumn sky, dazed and oddly content. The split-second danger had passed into simmering quiet that lapped at the edges of his awareness. He pressed her hands against a handful of empty bottles he found in the cellar, tipping a small measure of wine into her mouth as an afterthought. Leaving one of the bottles loosely in her hand, he turned on his heel and left with a quiet sort of flurrying. A snarling sort of smirk clawed its way past his mask and ripped it off as he slipped out of the Society with his bag in hand. He had some old friends to visit. Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis arrived in the morning and set out on his rounds. However, Helen wasn't in her room. Instead, it was Hela's life force he sensed, and it wasn't where it was supposed to be... He ran to the cellar, sensing something amiss. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Consciousness crept back to Hela in fragments. It seemed someone was trying to smash their way into her head with a sledgehammer, a heavy, pounding blow landing with each beat of her pulse. She was dying of thirst as well, her mouth dry and sour with... was that wine? She hated the taste, and anger bubbled through the haze of pain. Her lurching attempt to sit up was met with nausea and the room swirling about her, so she sank back down. With a groan, she lay with her temple pressed to the cool floor, staring blearily at the empty bottle in her hand. What... happened to me? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hela?" asked Lewis as he crossed the threshold into the room where she lay. He went immediately to her side. "What the Hell happened?" he asked, worried. •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I don’t... where...?” Hela slurred in confusion, trying to lift her head to look at him, only to stop with a grimace and close her eyes. “I feel like death...” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (("Richard you useless robot" XDD)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy